This invention relates to methods of decontaminating persons using decontamination units and in particular a mobile decontamination unit which can be readily transported to an emergency site which involves hazardous materials.
With the wide spread use of hazardous chemicals, it is increasingly important to provide a mobile unit that can be readily transported to an emergency situation and can be easily used. Further, it may be necessary in the future to have a decontamination unit for any fire since many building materials contain toxic substances and accordingly it may be important for the fire and rescue personnel to go through a decontamination process before returning to their respective stations. It will be appreciated that the decontamination unit might also be used by police departments, ambulance services, hydro companies, gas companies, work departments, environmental agencies or transportation agencies since their personnel may also become exposed in emergency or even routine situations.
Some prior art references have recognized the need of decontaminating personnel. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,311 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Shankman shows an intake facility for use in conjunction with a hospital emergency room. The facility is to provide a system to decontaminate individuals prior to an individual mixing with the existing emergency room facilities. This intake facility includes a room for bagging the patient's clothing, a first shower room where the patient is sprayed with a mixture of water and detergent, a second shower room where the patient is sprayed with-Water, a drying room and a triage room.
Another device for decontaminating equipment and personnel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,256 issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Shankman. This patent shows a mobile decontamination unit having a compartment for decontaminating personnel and a separate compartment for decontaminating equipment. The compartment for decontaminating personnel includes an area for the personnel to strip off their clothes and store them in bins, a shower area and a drying off area.
Taken alone or in combination none of these prior art patents show a decontamination unit which is mobile and which includes a plurality of compartments including first and second shower compartments having means for maintaining the shower compartments at a negative pressure so that the flow of contaminated air out of the shower compartments is reduced. Further, taken alone or in combination none of these prior art units show a decontamination unit which is mobile and which includes a plurality of shower compartments with changing portions and having means for heating the water so as to enhance the usability of the unit in the colder climates.